BCG 34 First Strike
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Set after the BGC OVA s. The year 2034 begins with a terrible disaster. Committed by boomers. The Knight Sabers, AD Police and genom must deal with the outfall. Meanwhile a mysterious Organisation is following it s own goals and terrorising Mega Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sequel to the Bubblegum Crisis 33 OVA´s. It ignores Bubblegum Crash. Not because I particularly dislike that series but because it don´t fit in Continuity with Crisis in the first place. So it will start in the year 2034. A few months after the end of the last Crisis OVA. I don´t own Bubblegum Crisis or anything connected to it. English is not my first language, so grammar-mistakes are possible.

**Bubblegum Crisis 34**

**Part 1: First Strike**

**Chapter 1**

_January 2034_

_The town Youshihara, Okinawa Prefecture _

_09.00 o'clock AM _

Five people made their way through the crowd on the market-place of the town Youshihara. The weekly market was in place and several merchants were offering their goods. Youshihara was a smaller town on the island Okinawa. A quite and peaceful place on the coast. It was in many ways the opposite of Mega-Tokyo. Things like mass-poverty and crime, that were flooding the large cities, were here an exception. And Boomer-crime was completely unknown. For this reason many people in the cities were emigrating to such smaller towns, if they had the chance. The five Newcomers were standing together in the middle of the place. They were just standing there and made no attempt to do anything to talk to anybody. A few people looked at them but nobody paid much attention. This men were obviously waiting for somebody they wanted to meet.

Without any warning the skin of all of them was bursting apart and showed blue´ ish steel underneath. Their underarms suddenly showed large guns, which were build into them. It were five Combat-Boomers. And without any warning, they were starting to shoot the people around them. Whoever is close to them is mercilessly cut down. The people are panicking and trying to run away. Everybody is trying to leave the place but at that time over dozens of other boomers come down from the sky. This ones have no human camouflage and are using their turbines to land directly in the town. They open fire in an instant. A young woman and her daughter, an old man, several teenagers and hundreds of others. They are all killed by machine-gun fire in the matter of a few minutes. And the boomers continue. Entire buildings were destroyed, one area after the other. Everybody.

_11.35 o´clock AM _

Nine helicopters of the of the Japanese army were nearing Youshihara.

"Mayor, can you tell us what exactly happened?" One of the soldiers asked.

"About an hour ago, we got an emergency call from this town, saying Boomers are attacking them. Then the connection was cut off"

"Boomers Sir?"

The soldiers are looking sceptical at the mayor. He can understand that. Boomers running amok is something usually happening in big Cities and not out here.

"We don´t know more either. We are here to investigate."

As they come close, the town before them is in ruins. Houses are burning. Nobody living can be seen. But then two boomers are blasting off from the ground. One of them is firing on one of the helicopters. It exploded.

"We are under attack!" The mayor was screaming.

The other helicopters were concentrating their fire on the boomer and destroyed it. It´s burning remains were falling to the ground. The second boomer was analysing the situation and decides to retreat.

_Mega-Tokyo _

_January 2034, 13.00 o´clock PM _

Macky Stingray was sitting on the couch in the living room and watching TV. Suddenly the normal program stopped and an announcer appeared on the monitor.

"Sis I think there is something going on", he called his sister.

"We have to under break the Program for breaking news from Okinawa. Today between 9 and 10 in the morning an attack happened in the town Youshihara. The small town seemed to be completely destroyed. So far were is no sign that anybody of the 30.073 inhabitants has survived. It seems to have been proofed so far that the attackers had been boomers…"

Sylia looked at the TV set. "Oh my god."

_Bar "Hot Legs" at the same time_

"Priss you have to see this." The singer was just preparing for her next performance. "What is it?" She asked her band members. "I hope for you that you are not bothering me for nothing." She took a look at the monitor and didn´t say anymore. On the other side of the bar sat Linna Yamazaki, who were not saying anything either.

"…The prime minister declared that the government will do everything possible to find the terrorists, who were responsible for this atrocity and he declared this day a national day of mourning."

After the report was finished, Priss, now sitting beside Linna, was the first to come to talk again. "Damn, I don´t believe it. Shit! Even the idiots from genom should be smarter than letting that happen."

"I think we should talk to Sylia about this", mentioned Linna.

_AD Police-Office Mega-Tokyo_

Leon Mc Nichols, Daley Wong, Nene Romanova, Jessica Kaneda and Chief Todo are starring at the news.

"God, that is terrible", Nene cried out. Leon puts an arm on her shoulder.

"I know."

_Genom Tower, 13.10 o´clock PM _

The chairman of the genom corporation Quincy was in his office. He was not happy. Quincy was one of the, if not the, most powerful man in the world. It rarely happened that he has a really bad day. This was a exception. Today over 30.000 people, innocent civilians were killed by boomers, boomers probably made by genom. He heard the bad news before they even appeared in the news. As if the image of his company wasn´t already bad enough. Good, even Quincy had to admit, some of that bad image was for good reasons. But something like that.

The only other person in the room was Kate Madigan, genom´s Information VP. She had right now the task to give the chairman the details of the latest disaster.

Quincy finally addressed her.

"What can you tell me Madigan? Is it sure that our products were responsible?"

"Unfortunately yes. We have examined the boomer, the military has shot down. It was a 55C Combat-Boomer." A Boomer build by genom. But she didn´t need to tell him that.

"It is a tragedy", the chairman said. "More than 30.000 innocent people died, who had done nothing and were no threat to anybody", he said in a sad tone. In the next moment his expression turned to steel. "This people had nothing to do with us. But we will still be blamed only because our products were involved. This is a disaster for genom."

"I am aware of that."

"We have to limit the damage and try to improve our image in public. You know that some of our executives have in the past ordered boomers to go loose in public to, let us say, get certain people out of their way and press their own ends."

Kate was surprised. Never spoke anybody in genom openly over things like that.

"I know Sir." She herself had done many things she was not exactly proud of. But so were things in genom.

"That has to end. We can no longer afford to let something like that happen."

"Sir?" Madigan knew that many executives, in first line Brian J. Mason, made their carrier in that way.

"We have to change our business policy. Madigan, we should always do what is the best for genom. Morals, Madigan, are always a matter of perspective. Our priority should be the well-being of the company."

Madigan stared at him. "Of course Sir."

"Search were the shot down Boomer came from. Madigan, find the one who is responsible for this."

"Yes Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sylia Stingray, Priscilla (Priss) Asagiri, Linna Yamazaky and Nene Romanova were forming the mercenary and vigilant team known as the Knight Sabers.

They were right now assembled at Sylia´s home. Sylia was in private the owner of a lingerie-boutique. Probably the last person, anybody would suspect to be the leader of a mercenary team. Priss was a singer and biker, Nene a police officer and Linna a dancer and fitness instructor. The Knight Sabers and the people connected to them were in fact a secret organisation. They should have nothing to do with each other in private live, as Sylia originally intended for safety reasons. But it never really worked out like that. The four women were the best friends with and without their battle-suits.

"The estimations are that over 30.000 are dead", Sylia declared to the others.

Priss sprang up.

"I don't believe it Sylia. Again and again we risks our lives, we fight and stop boomers. And for what?"

"Priss! Nothing we could have done would have changed anything. We can only stop the boomers who are running amok here and you know it. We can not protect the entire world."

"Can we at least try to find out who is responsible?" asked Nene. "We have good sources after all. If we find out anything, we can inform the police."

"Okay Nene, we will do that. We should also wait and see how genom will react to this."

_Genom Tower, 1 day later_

The chairman of genom was speaking to the assembled executives. He explained the situation and what he expected of them. The latest boomer-massacre had actually only been the last of a very long line. Some of them, inscinated by genom, itself. But the dimension of the last incident, ten thousands dead and an entire town destroyed, put genom in the critic like nothing before. This time alone for building and selling the boomers. And this, many feared, could also open the doors for critic for all that happened before.

"…You see, Ladies and gentlemen, together we will handle the present crisis and bring genom out of the critic. I expect all of you to work for the best of the company." As he was finished, everybody, except for Kate Madigan, left.

Two of the company officers, Megumi Taiko and the man sitting next to her, George F. Stanton, were the last ones leaving. She was a Japanese woman in her mid thirties had shoulder length dark hair and was dressed in a typical busyness suit female officers were wearing. He was an a bit overweighted man around forty years old. Both of them got their position through the death of their predecessors. In fact Stanton´s was killed by the "hough bang" tryade last year. As he was passing her he asked her a question. "Have you noticed that the chairman only gave none of us detailed information's? He only explained the new direction on genom."

"Yes and Madigan stayed behind", she answered. "It is obvious that she is the one trusted by him."

"You mean the chairman don´t trusts us?"

"Somehow this terrorists got their hands on a large number of Combat-Boomers. Do you really think he would trust any of us?"

"You mean he suspects us in this?" Stanton seemed to be very out nerved.

"Who knows what the chairman is thinking."

As they were gone, Kate Madigan asked Quincy. "You didn´t tell them of the boomer that was shot down. You actually told them that all of them has escaped after they attacked the soldiers?"

"Yes", answered Quincy, "I have made sure that nobody knows about this boomer at all. If someone in genom is involved, they will not know that you are after them."

_AD Police-Office_

"Hey has one of you seen Nene?" Leon asked.

Nene´s friend Naoko answered him. "Sorry she has just gene a few minutes ago. She wanted to check something."

Meanwhile Nene was busy searching the databanks of the police for hints about the massacre. The AD Police of Mega-Tokyo was not responsible for this case. So she was hacking into the system. She did this for the Knight Sabers. Anyway after she had seen the pictures in the news, she hoped she could actually find something about the bastards who were responsible.

"Nene, what are you doing here?" Someone asked behind her.

Nene turned around. She didn´t hear anybody enter. Before her stood Jessica Kaneda. Nene cried out. Jessica was one of her colleagues from another unit. They normally got along quite well. Despite being from different units and the fact that Jessica was regularly going on patrol and Nene was for the most part at the office. But now she hat caught Nene breaking unauthorized into the police's databanks.

"Oh, I was doing some research. You know."

"You don´t have to explain anything. You were researching the massacre right?"

"What! No! I mean!"

"It´s alright. I understand. We all would like to find something out in that case and you are the best Hacker I know."

"You understand? I didn´t find out much."

"What have you found out."

"Unknown terrorists got their hands on a few entire army of Combat-Boomers and let them slaughter an entire town. No known motive. No sign who is responsible."

"Okay Nene. I won't talk about this."

"Thank you. Bye.

"Bye."

A short time later, Jessica went to Leon, who was sitting on his desk.

"I have just found Nene in the computer room."

"Do you still think she is one of them?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Priss was racing with her bike over the streets. Sylia was right, she was thinking, Youshihara was hundreds of miles away. Whatever they were doing here wouldn´t had the slightest influence. It wasn't even their busyness. It was as always. Someone wanted to hurt people and send boomers and nobody was able to do something about it. This would never change.

_Flashback: 29. October 2033, two months earlier_

_GCRC Space-Port, Mega-Tokyo (under shared control of the USSD and genom)_

In the last time, not much has happened on the Shuttle Space-Port. After the things that had occurred in the last months, the USSD was in a huge crisis and faced a possible disbanding. The defense satellites of the USSD that were responsible for the disastrous orbital strikes a few months earlier. The producing and control center of genom wasn´t in a good position either, they had lost important equipment and had been infiltrated by outside forces. But since the USSD was responsible for a much greater disaster, the slides of the genom sub-group would probably be overseen. As a side-effect the space traffic had decreased. Aside from regularly shuttle flights to genaros and back, the port was barely used. Two soldiers who were standing guard in front of a storage hall. They were both pretty bored, as they saw two female officers came their way. The dark haired woman in the front, a lieutenant, was smiling at them.

"Hello", she addressed them, "can you two tell me what you are guarding here?"

The two answered the nice looking woman quite happily.

"Some sort of experimental Battlemover so far I know, ah Sir. Someone in genom wanted it stored here for some time. But he never came to get it. Since then we are standing here. We were ordered to keep this thing here but nobody seems to know what to do with it."

"Good, very good, we are happy to hear this. Relax a little. We are glad to see two soldiers who are really committed to their duty."

"Äh, thank you sir. It is nice to be appreciated." Both of the men smiled. A praise from an officer, who was a good looking woman on top of that.

"We have a surprise for you."

"What." In the matter of a second sharp, metallic claws slide out of her fingers and she stabbed him in the chest. His partner was killed by the other woman at the same time.

A short time later the women, both 33C Assassin-Boomers, were entering a shuttle together with a giant box on a forklift truck. After they loaded it in the storage room of the shuttle, they lifted off.

"Boss, here is the delivery team. We have the package." They used the radio device of the shuttle.

"Good." Came the answer. "Bring it to me."

_31. October 2033, two days later_

"Has the package arrived?"

"Yes Mister Newman. It is being brought here now."

"Good Yamada. How long will it take till it is ready?" Yamada was a thin, middle sized and middle aged man who was dressed in a busyness suit an wearing glasses. His Boss was a bit taller than him, he looked somewhere between 25 and 30 years old and was wearing a black mantle and dark clothes.

The technicians answered the boss. "Sir, we have to acquaint to this technology if we don´t want to make a critical mistake. We have to see if anything was damaged. When we have to connect it to our computer-system and synchronise it. When we can upload the AI and we have to sort the software out. At least a few months I would say.

"Good, I can wait that long." He was smiling.

"We can connect one of our computer to it and take a look at the software to check if it is undamaged."

"Do that."

The computer was linked to the device the two 33C had brought them. As it was loading the data, lines of numbers appeared on the monitor. Followed by seemingly order less lines of words.

"Help, kill, save her, _take control_, hunt down, _death_, hide, protect, _destroy_, flee, _fight enemies_, love, stop it, _destroy everything_, save, _kill_, freedom."

"It is conflicting data from two sources, currently synchronising with each other", said the tech.

"Of course it is. Exactly what we wanted.

_02. January 2034, Mega-Tokyo_

Priss was riding through the streets of Mega-Tokyo like always. She just needed this from time to time. Here she could forget everything, for a short time. She was still on her way as she got the call from Sylia.

xxx

The boomer was flying through the town. His first target was a small factory, not a genom facility, his orders were not to attack genom property. He destroyed part of the building, shot one of the workers, who was standing in a corner in the head and wounded the others. He was ordered to hold back with civilian targets. Afterwards he run on the Highway. The boomer shot a car and caused it to crash. His sensors confirmed that the driver was dead. The other car drivers, who had seen him, tried to avoid him and caused a traffic chaos. This didn´t matter to him. He was already looking for other targets.

After he shot 4 parking cars in a side-street, the AD Police was approaching. His orders were to especially target the police. He easily killed 6 members of a SWATT team and 2 officers in K11 Combat-Suits who were trying to stop him. They were however able to cause light damage to his shoulder. But as he wanted to proceed he was shot in the side again. 4 figures in hard-suits appeared. The Knight Sabers, he identified them. He charged at them, trying a counterattack but they were easily faster and stronger as the K11. They dodged his physical attacks without any problems and managed to avoid nearly all of his fire. Since he wasn´t in perfect shape from the start, it was a losing battle. With a third hit on his shoulder, he lost his right arm. More shots by the other caused damage on his head and stomach.

As the Knight Sabers heard of the new boomer rampage, they assembled an were quick ready to stop the boomer. Sylia realised that the cops were already able to damage the boomer and managed to shot his arm of. Priss and Linna hit him several times too.

"You have picked the wrong time for this", Priss called out.

Linna took another shot, that ripped his head of and Sylia finished him of with a knuckle bomber on his torso.

"Again something like this", Nene cried out. "Only one day after Youshihara."

Sylia stood beside her. "At least this time we **could** do something."

_Genom Tower , a few hours later _

Quincy was furious. He was standing in his office screaming at several officers of his company. Nobody had ever seen the leader of genom so angry and lost of control before.

"Who is responsible for this? This is the last thing, really the last thing, we need right now. It was the same model like in Youshihara right? "

"Yes Sir", the current vice president of research and development answered him.

"The same model." Quincy let his head hang down. "Damn."

_A house in Mega Tokyo, at the same time_

Vice president Megumi Taiko was sitting on her desk in her house. She spoke to someone on her phone.

"Our next strike has just happened sir. The boomer was destroyed by the Knight Sabers but I think he did enough to reach what we wanted."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In a restaurant near the AD Police centre, three police officers were sitting together. They were eating lunch and having a conversation about a certain person they know.

"So. How sure are we that Nene is one of the Knight Sabers?" Daley Wong asked.

"She was hacking into the system to find information's about the massacre and that wasn't the only time", Jessica Kaneda pointed out.

"Yes, but that alone doesn't say much. We know she is a good hacker and we all would like to have more information's about that."

"Right, but the most time she hacked to rearrange her work shifts. Everybody in the station knows this and is willing to let it slide because she still works as long and hard as everybody else and she is a magician on the computer and we need someone like her. I and a few other have realised that her shifts are always changing so that she is not on duty when a boomer attack happens somewhere. Right before or sometimes even after the attack happened. By the way she is never around when a boomer attack happens. That alone should have made us suspicious."

"You are right. There is no other explanation for that", Daley agreed.

"And remember last year, as this psychopath used false Knight Sabers and framed the real ones for his crimes. Do you remember how Nene reacted? She was completely beside herself, angry and hurt. As if she was personally involved in this."

"So what do we do now Leon?" Asked Jessica. "Do we simply take her in, Nene of all people?"

"No", Leon made clear, "Nene is one of us and a friend. At least for me. And by the way, she is a Knight Saber, so what? We need them, if we want to admit it or not. Were do you think we would be without them? How often would we have been killed. Alone in the last year?"

Both Daley and Jessica looked cryptic at him. He was in the front line the most time and would probably been the first to die.

Daley agreed completely with him. "You are right my dearest friend. Even if we know exactly who the Knight Sabers are. Even if we wanted. We can not do something about it. So do we all agree to keep quite about this?"

"Yes." They both agreed on the spot.

Leon was quit happy about it. For several reasons. He knew the identity of another Knight Saber since several months, Priss. He remembered the night, he found out about her. A out of control gone battlemover had knocked him out. And Priss had to kill a friend. As he reawakened he saw Priss in the blue Knight Saber suit. With her helmet off. In her arms were the woman she hang out with the weeks before, the 33S. He remembered seeing them together. She and Priss came incredible close in only a short time. He would really like to know how she had made it. In the same time people were dieing. The 33S line was unable to create it´s own blood. A "security measure" by genom to control them.

Idiot's, that was it, that forced that boomer to hunt down people and draw them of blood to survive. He remembered that case all to well. Ten incidents as a whole. Seven people dead, four others injured. All because that fools in genom had that great idea. He couldn't blame the boomer for that, not really. But people were dieing. She needed to be stopped. Worse, she had stolen a battlemover that was linked to a neutron bomb that could have destroyed the whole city. Another secret "security measure" in case the Battlemover should be defeated. To shut it down and stop the bomb, Priss was forced to kill the pilot of the mover. As he met her again later he could see how much that tore her up. He really wanted to do more to comfort her to help her but he couldn't. She had to keep her secret and he could not downright admit that he knew about her without losing his own integrity.

_Genom Tower at the same time_

The place the genom tower was full of hundreds of demonstrators. People, who wanted an end of the irresponsible and careless use of boomers. Many of them thought the time for this had long come and the massaker yesterday, plus the rampage earlier were the final straw. A number of security forces, humans not boomers, were holding the demonstrators in distance to the building. Normally this task would be performed by boomers. But many people in genom´s leadership feared a mass panic under this circumstances and used only human forces instead.

Quincy and Kate Madigan were now alone in his office.

"So what do we have?" He asked her.

"It looks like someone in genom have been behind our backs selling Combat and assassin boomers and possibly other material to a unidentified terror organisation."

"Have you find out who it is?"

"Not yet, but I will. I will find out who was involved in selling the boomer from Youshihara and I will also check the one the Knight Sabers took out today. But this will need a bit time." She knew that her career was probably depending on it to.

"Find it out as fast as possible. Normally we could easily deal with such a rampage, but not before this background."

"It could be, that this boomer was actually malfunctioning and that this wasn´t an planned assault", Madigan reminded him.

"No, from what I heard this boomers let several civillists go when he had the chance to kill them but was especially targeting cops."

"So it was a planned attack?"

"Obviously."

Kate Madigan decided to ask the important question.

"Do you think the ones behind what happened in Youshihara and today could be the same?"

"I think it is possible." Quincy had actually already considered this question himself. "But we don´t know what this people want and if they will start other assaults. We can only know after you have found out more."

"I will continue my work Chairman."

xxxxxxx

"I don´t know if all that is still in my best interests." Vice president Taiko was in a discussion with the man, who had been her contact and in many ways her master as much as the source of much of her success in the last years.

"You realise that your last actions had damaged genoms reputation as a whole? Some people already demand that the company should make compensations for all that happened. This could ruin my carrier too."

"Don´t worry. Our plan is working exactly as expected. Of course genoms image will be damaged for some time. This couldn´t be avoided. But we will make sure that Quincy takes the fall for that. And with us in your back you will have no problems to rise as the new head of genom. Our partnership was always profitable for both of our parties. Don´t forget who got your predecessor out of your way and brought you into the position you are now."

"Yes and for that, I was supplying you for the last two years with boomers and all other equipment you needed. I have already paid you back for that."

"Exactly, you were supplying us and rising your own profit marge in the eyes of your superiors with that. Did anybody know who you were really selling your boomers to, why your department was making so good profits? I think You got your share out of everything we were doing the last years. Do you really think you can simply go out now, even if you wanted. You are into this. Trust me nothing can go wrong. Only if Quincy can somehow link you to us or to the boomers in Youshihara", he assured her.

"Is there a way for him to do this?" He asked her more serious.

"Are you sure that you have not overseen anything?" It was an obvious way to imply that she was the one who could have made a mistake.

"I am absolutely sure of that. Quincy doesn´t know which boomers were used in Youshihara. He has no idea. I have made sure of that."

"Good, then nothing can happen to you, right?

"Right", she confirmed now.

"Whatever negative backslash will be against genom, if our connection stays a secret, Quincy will have to deal with it and then the way will be open for you. I guarantee you that."

"Okay. When will we continue?"

"Start the third strike as fast as possible."

"It can be done in 5 days if everything stays at it is."

"Good, do it like that." With that, he closed the line.

_Omnitec. industry building_

"Too bad." He pointed out, as he put his phone down. "One of the boomers that attacked Youshihara was shot down and it´s remains captured. Quincy found it obviously not necessary to inform his officers about this and the poor Megumi was to arrogant to find out what happened on her own." He explained to a 33C named Diana, one of his assistants.

"Blind arrogance is a weakness", he continued.

"The stupid and blind one´s don´t deserve any kind of help."

"Taiko could still be useful. Maybe you should have warned her", the Boomer pointed out.

"If Quincy will find out about her through this evidence, she will be worthless to us anyway. Should she be able to avoid him, despite her earlier mistakes, she will have proved that she is worthy to be a part of our organisation. It is a challenge for her. Taiko against Quincy or whoever he had put on this task. We will see who wins. For that reason I couldn´t warn her, it would have been unfair."

"Unfair?" She asked him him.

"Oh Diana", he laughed, "you are simply no true believer yet. But we will work on that."

As they entered another room, he asked.

"How far are you with your work. Have you finally figured the technology out. Is the AI ready and connected to the computer."

Yamada, a middle sized man in a business suit, answered him.

"Yes Mister Newman, we are ready to activate it. We could have been ready months ago but as you wanted, we double checked every step." Yamada was the official owner of Omnitec. If he had a say in, they would have simply linked the thing to the computer and seen what would have happened. He was obviously out nerved with the careful approach.

"Yamada, I want to make one thing clear. This AI is more important then your entire company and if your technicians have damaged it, you will wish to have died a long time ago. Have you understand me?"

"Of course Sir."

"Good, now activate it."

For a moment nothing happened. Then they heard a raspy and twisted voice through the loudspeakers. It sounded noisy, deep and somewhat hollow.

"Where am I", it asked.

"You are in the Omnitec building in Mega-Tokyo", the man called Mr. Newman answered her.

"The AI is now fully connected to the computers and getting active", one of the techs told him.

"Am I dead?" The entity asked.

"Yes, you died", he told her in a serious tone. "We salvaged your AI and brought you here."

The technicians, who were monitoring the computers were speechless.

"Sir the AI the AI is changing in incredible speed. The two different programs are merging. They are becoming one, their software is somehow rearranging itself, useless or conflicting data is erased. The AI is practically developing of it´s own as we stand here. Completely independent", one of them reported.

"Fantastic. Better as we ever expected." Newman smiled.

"Why I am still here?" The entity asked. It´s voice was now different, less noisy, more confirmed.

"I have friends. Can you tell me what happened to them?"

"Sir it is now synchronising with the other programs in our computer. It is connecting to everything. It is practically overtaking the system." The tech was screaming now. Newman only laughed at that.

"Is the virtual reality device ready?"

"Yes", another man answered and brought him something that looked like a over sized helmet and gloves.

A he put it on, he only saw a grey, empty room.

"Now we can talk better", he told the Artificial Intelligence.

"I know about your friends, I know everything and I will tell you."

"What do you want from me?" The AI asked him. It was now the voice of a woman.

"I will tell you that to. We have truly much to discuss. Can you show yourself to me? The data to do that should be in the system", he told her.

Before him, in the room, the form of a beautiful young woman appeared. She had dark, brownish hair, gold like eyes and were dressed in blue, white and yellow clothes that looked like a biker suit.

"Do you have a name?" He asked the now visible AI.

"My Name is Sylvie", she answered.

"Sylvie, what a nice name", he said and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A Bar in Mega Tokyo, four days later_

Sylia Stingray was meeting an old friend. She was sitting and drinking something. Around her were a number of other people. The man she was waiting for just came in. Fargo was her most important and most reliable informant. He was also one of the few people who knew about the Knight Sabers.

"Hello", she greeted him, "I was already waiting for you."

"It´s nice to you too", the man replied a bit sarcastic to her less than polite greeting.

"What do you have for me?" She simply asked him. The relationship between this two was mostly based on Fargo´s use for Sylia as an informant. At least on Sylia´s side. A contact on a personal level had Sylia never let come up. Despite knowing him for years, she had to admit that she barely knew anything about the man. You could also say, here she actually followed her philosophy to never let a personal relationship compromise her organisation. In opposite to her relationship with her Knight Saber partners. But despite that she trusted him with some of her most important secrets, trusted him to bring her information's about important jobs and always believed his information's and she let him contact clients for her. Sylia and Fargo trusted each other absolute. So they might be closer than it seemed on the first look.

Fargo sat down next to her. He looked around to see if anybody was in hearing distance.

"It looks as if anybody in genom has been selling boomers to a terror organisation, behind the back of the company, for a few years. This organisation now used this boomers for the attack on this town and most likely the assault four days ago too."

"Do you know something about this organisation, who are they and what are their aims?" Sylia wanted to know.

"No I and my contacts couldn´t find out anything so far." His contacts were the best Sylia had ever heard of. Even she didn´t know about the most of them. Another reason why Fargo was so important to her.

"I am about to make contact with someone. This people might know something about, who is behind it. Maybe we can find out over them, maybe."

"Good", Sylia answered. "Do you know anything about, who their contact in genom could be?"

Fargo smiled. "Yes, indeed I have. Vice president for international export Megumi Taiko."

Sylia returned the smile, she knew she could count on this man.

"Tell me everything you know."

"Taiko came to her position when her predecessor Paul Smith was murdered two years ago. Someone broke into his house and shot him along with his wife. A few things were stolen from his house but nothing worth much. The murderer was never found", Fargo explained and Sylia listened.

"But it seems just after this happened the illegal selling's of boomers and other genom goods have started."

"You mean Taiko had made a deal with this people? They kill her rival and she is supplying them with weapons for it", Sylia asked.

"It is at least a interesting theory about what happened, right." Fargo grinned.

"Since smith´s death have the sales of Taiko´s department an unexplained increase about three percent and since more money comes in, nobody in genom is asking any questions." Sylia felt a knot in her stomach. Taiko was responsible for selling's on three continents. Genom was producing the majority of the military equipment on the market. And that over two years. How many weapons were now in the hands of that criminals?"

"Damn, this is not good. Is there anything else?" Fargo shook his head and Sylia stood up.

"When you find something out from this people contact me again. Sometimes I think I owe you some thanks for your good work", Sylia said.

"If you want to thank me, stay and take a drink with me." Sylia rolled her eyes, turned around and left.

_Later the same day, an block of houses somewhere in Mega Tokyo_

It didn´t really surprise anybody anymore. It happened again and again.

At first it looked like a normal, average looking, man. But then he suddenly gripped a man next to him, lifted him off the street and broke his neck. In the next moment his skin was bursting apart and his weapons were activating. The boomer was starting to fire on one of the houses, leaving it in flames.

A short time later the Knight Sabers appeared. That was nothing new too. The boomer, a few minutes after he fired on the house, flew off and disappeared. All what later the Knight Sabers still found was a burning ruin.

"Sylia", Linna asked, "what should we do? There could still be people inside, but the boomer is gone. When we are here it could attack someone else."

"We stay", Sylia decided. "Macky", she contacted her brother at home.

"We are at the house, the boomer attacked. If he attacks anywhere else, contact us."

"Yes Sis", Macky answered.

_AD Police central, a few minutes earlier_

They had just heard about it. A Combat boomer had started to fire without warning.

Nene was nervous. She knew the other Knight Sabers would be there but she simply found no excuse to leave. They would need to do that without her. Nene looked around and saw Jessica approaching her. She looked as if she wanted something.

"You look somewhat distracted Nene", Jessica pointed out.

"No, no everything is okay. I just remembered that I have something important to do", Nene answered.

Damn, Jessica thought inside. This was a complete surprise. This time she had no time to manipulate her shifts. The Knight Sabers will be short of one member. They will probably do it anyway but who knows. It can always go something wrong.

"You know", Jessica said to Nene, "if you have something to do, we can go to Leon. I am sure he will release you for a few hours."

Äh That is really too nice. I don´t want to let you down here but…"

"I know, it´s something important."

Nene was thinking. Jessica was normally nobody who skipped work and nobody who shows understanding for somebody who does. And she approached her right after they heard of the boomer attack. Could that mean?

At the entrance, a young woman was entering the building. She didn´t say anything. Two officers asked her.

"Can we help you miss?" She pulled metallic claws out of her hands, stroked one of them down and shot the other one with a weapon mechanism in her hand. The cop who was sitting on the security camera was screaming in the microphone.

"Watch out. It is one of this goddamn assassin-boomers on the door!"

A short time later the boomer run firing inside the room. Several cops were hit. A young police-woman was shot in the head. A detective shot the boomer three times but his gun was useless against this enemy. He was killed right afterwards. Nene and Jessica were taking cover behind a desk. Jessica yelled at her.

"If you have to go Nene, go."

"What."

"Nene, I know you are a Knight Saber. So if you have a way to contact the others go", she said, this time quietly.

Nene could for a moment not move.

"No, no you are wrong." Nene was stammering. „I am no Knight Saber how do you come to that idea?" She was shocked. Her cover was blown and a amok running boomer was still in the room, shooting at cops.

"Nene, do you really thing nobody had noticed all your manipulations on the computer system, the shift changes, that you are always gone during boomer attacks? I know it and I promise not to tell anybody and now go." She was screaming the last part.

Nene came back to herself. The boomer had wounded two of their colleagues as they were arguing. When the boomer was looking in another direction, she was running to the exit. Jessica gave her cover by firing at the assassin. As Nene was at the door, Jessica had gone back in cover. The most cops had left the room by now. She saw Leon running to her.

"Nene", he called out, "come, we are getting the heavy weapons and take that bitch out." The ADP had more than enough weapons to take a 33C out. The only reason that the boomer could cause so much damage, was the surprise.

"Yes Sir", Nene replied.

Sylia, Priss and Linna had meanwhile saved several people from the burning house. Thanks to their combat-suits, they had not much to fear fron the fire and could easily get from one floor to the other.

"Sis can you hear me?" Macky contacted them. Next to Nene, he was the **other** computer and communication expert of the Knight Sabers.

"Yes I hear you."

"The AD Police centre is under attack. Do you hear me? But not from this boomer, it is another one."

"Damn", Sylia guessed what that meant, "this is a diversion", she told the others."

They were ready. Leon was wearing a combat-suit, Daley and Nene were carrying two guns with armour piercing ammo. They were on their way to the room the boomer was occupying.

Jessica and two other officers were the last in the room. The boomer was still firing at the others. She stood up to fire a few shots and give them and herself a chance to escape. In this moment the boomer was turning around. The 33C fired two shots at Jessica. Both hit her in the hearth, the other in the lung. For a few moments she was still aware that happened around her. Then it was over.

Nene, Leon and Daley came in the room a moment later. They saw Jessica and two other cops lying on the ground. All three concentrated their fire on the boomer. In seconds the assassin was down. Several shots in head and torso disabled her completely. With a last shot from Leon she wasn´t moving anymore.

As the Knight Sabers appeared, they saw a ambulance and a few cops been carried out. Leon, Nene and a few others were standing outside. Nene couldn´t forget that the other police-woman had found out her secret and now she was dead. She didn´t know what to feel. Then three Knight Sabers appeared. Nene was somewhat glad to see her friends, even if she couldn´t show it. Sylia asked Leon.

"Did you take care of the boomer here?"

"Yes", Leon answered. "Did you take care of the other?"

"We…" They didn´t Sylia had to admit. The boomer escaped. They let him go to save others.

Suddenly Priss shouted. The other boomer, the one who shot the house, had yust fell out of the sky. In the moment he was on the ground, he fired on the next best target.

"Linna!" Priss called out.

One of the projectiles hit the green Knight Saber right in the back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For a moment nobody said anything. Not the Knight Sabers or the cops. They were all surprised and shocked. Linna lay wounded on the ground. The combat boomer was standing right before them. He was already looking for other targets. Then Priss broke the silence and got active

"You bastard", she hissed.

She made a charge at the boomer and shot him again and again. Priss was angry and shocked about what happened to Linna. Priss managed to land several hits on the boomer and caused an amount of damage. Sylia tried to give her cover by firing at the boomer too. This was dangerous, no this was stupid. Linna could die here and Priss was not having a clear head. Attacking the boomer was the right decision or he might have shot somebody else but now they needed a plan. They needed to take him out fast. Linna might die otherwise. She and Priss had to cooperate to take the boomer out as fast as possible. But Priss was attacking on her own terms.

"Priss", Sylia called to her friend, "calm down. Let us take him out together."

Despite her rage, Priss heard her and nodded with her head. Both Knight sabers were now attacking the boomer from two different sides. Leon and Daley were also taking aim at the boomer and opening fire. He was already damaged from Priss previous attacks and could´t take much more. Two direct hits, one in the breast by Priss and one in the back by Sylia ended it finally. The boomer fell destroyed to the ground.

Nene was, while the others were fighting, trying to take care of the injured Linna. But where wasn´t much she could do.

"God", Leon called out as the boomer was destroyed. He looked at the downed Knight Saber. It was obvious that the woman needed help. But if they took her to a hospital her identity would be exposed and she would probably be arrested in the long run or murdered. He was sure that a organisation like the Knight Sabers had contact to someone who was able to deal with such injuries. The problem was only, how to get her to that place.

Priss and Sylia were now coming to help their injured Friend. What they saw caused mixed feelings in them. Linna was alive. Her suit seemed to have taken the most of the damage. But she was obviously still badly injured and lying in her own blood. Nene was now kneeling helpless beside Linna.

"Nene", Priss asked, "how is Linna?" Priss saw the desperate look on Nene´s face.

"She is losing blood. But I can not get that damn armour off of her, it is to damaged. I don´t even know how bad her injuries are", Nene cried at them.

"We have to get her home and out of that suit."

In opposite to Priss and Nene, Leon didn´t know who this woman was. But he knew that the Knight Sabers were needed in Mega Tokyo. He saw horrified that the two Sabers were trying to drag the third one away. He called out to them.

"Wait, if you try to carry her in that state she will die." The two Knight Sabers, Priss and someone else, he knew, stopped and looked at him.

"And that should we do?" One shouted at him. "You know exactly that we can not bring her to a hospital." Yes, Leon thought, that was definitely Priss.

"Good if you had to bring her to where ever your hideout is, at least let us give you a car." Despite their combat suits the two managed to look startled. Nene was only looking at him with an open mouth.

"Thank you", said the silvery Knight Saber, the one who was not Priss, to him.

"Just let it stand in some side street. We will find it again then."

_Genom tower_

"And you are sure?" Quincy asked.

"Yes", Kate Madigan answered him

"Both, the boomer from the massacre and the one from the rampage 4 days ago were sold by vice president Taiko and her department. She had been selling boomers and weapons in foreign countries to, what in retrospective, seemed to be fake costumers. Our contacts in the government confirmed that that."

"Why have we not found out about this a long time ago?" Quincy asked.

"The most of Taiko´s customers seemed to be shell companies, but well disguised ones. And to be honest", she looked at Quincy questioning. He nodded for her to continue,

"nobody in the company saw a reason to ask questions as long as more money came in", she finished.

"I understand", Quincy pointed out.

"Go, take a dozen of our 55C and place her under arrest. Try to get all information's, she might have, out of her and then inform the AD Police."

"Yes Sir." Kate Madigan smiled.

_Knight saber headquarters (a car workshop in Mega Tokyo)_

Doctor Canes was one of the confidants of the Knight Sabers. Like a few other, he knew their identities. He was the one in Sylia´s organisation who was responsible for treating the Knight Sabers if one of them was seriously injured.

"Will Linna going to be alright?" Sylia asked him.

"She is out of danger", he told Sylia and the other Sabers.

"But at least for the next weeks, she should´t be part of one of your missions."

"I understand. Thank you doctor", Sylia answered him.

"So we know now who is responsible for the last attacks?" Nene asked everyone. There was something else, she had to talk with Sylia about, Jessica Kaneda and that she knew their secret. But she just didn´t want to talk with Sylia about it right now. Jessica was dead, Nene thought sadly. So it had obviously time anyway.

Sylia addressed everyone. "Fargo told me about a genom officer, who has been selling the boomers to the organisation behind the assaults. We know her name."

"Are we going to get her?" Priss asked.

"If we attack a high ranked genom executive directly, there is a good chance we will loose, especially without Linna", Sylia explained them. Then she smiled.

"When we however attack her it will certainly drag the eyes of the AD police and genom to her. They know that we wouldn´t attack for no reason. Even if we don´t get her ourselves, it could already be enough to dispose what she truly is."

"Yes Nene. We are going to get her."

_Omnitec industry building_

The man who was currently calling himself Seth Newman was walking through the main computer room of the Omnitec building. He put the helmet of the virtual reality system on. This would be his second conversation with the being who had once been a sexeroid. He knew the most about her story, the escape from the genaros space-station, the DD-Battlemover, the Knight-Sabers, he even knew things about the situation that were unknown to Sylvie herself yet, at least until he would tell her. He had by now found out about the two friends, she had asked about.

She had told him about them. She still seemed to leave several parts out. The parts she didn´t want to be known by him or anybody else.

He activated the Virtual reality system.

"Hello Sylvie." Before him the image of the young woman, he was talking to, was been build up.

"Hello." It was all she said. She didn´t trust him, of course not and wanted to tell him as few as possible.

"I have by now found out something about your two friends, you have told me about."

"Yes?" She now seemed exited. "Please tell me what you know."

"Priss Asagiri is still in Mega Tokyo. Not much has changed about her situation." He was first telling her about her friend, who was still alive.

"Priss is alright?" She asked.

"Nothing has happened to her so far, if you mean that?" Actually he could imagine why she would ask something like that. Now it was time to tell her about the other one.

"But Anry, the 33S who escaped with you from genaros."

"What happened to Anry?" She asked him urgently.

"She is dead", he told her without hesitation. It was silent in the room for a few moments. The virtual background behind them started to fluctuate. He was reminded what the creature before him truly was.

"No that is not true", the boomer AI shouted. In the next moment he heard a scream going through the entire system. In the next moment, the entire VR systen was malfunctioning. He took the helmet off and was in the real wold again.

Seth Newman thought to himself. Sylvie was one of five 33S boomers who fled from the genaros station last year. One of only two who made it to earth. During their escape they stole a experimental DD battlemover. What they didn´t knew was that all this was only part of a intrigue. A boomer named Largo was the one behind it. Largo was a so called super-boomer, built with the memories and the mind of Brian J. Mason, the former second in command of chairman Quincy. A mechanical reincarnation.

He had secretly organized the escape of the 33S to get the battlemover to earth and let his partner´s Flint and Kaufman take the blame for it. In that way he could take over GPCC and a rogue element of genom. Then Largo had led Sylvie into a trap and sent two combat boomers after her. In that situation, she had no other choice than to use the DD. The battlemover was a artificial intelligence system that connected directly to the mind of it´s pilot. But she lost control of it and it´s nuclear self destruct mode was activated. Exactly as Largo had planed. His schemes nearly led to the destruction of Mega Tokyo. The battlemover was stopped in the last minute by the Knight Sabers. They shot Sylvie, to shut the mover down. On her own request as she told him now.

Sylvie was killed as her mind and her body was merged with the DD. The 33S were known for their ability to merge with machines, in first line war machines. This made a far better connection possible than ever with a human being. Sylvie and the DD had been practically two halves of the same being. The DD worked similar to a mind copy. As she was separated from the battlemover and died, a complete copy of her mind was left in it´s databanks. But nobody knew that a that back then.

No, Largo knew it. As he had taken over GPCC, he had the DD placed in a storage hall for later use, while he went to attack genom. He had only not anticipated the possibility that someone would throw him from the genom tower before that happened. And in this storage hall had then his agents gotten the battlemover later.

Hoever the DD had not simply saved Sylvie´s mind. Her software and the one from the battlemover were completely merged. They became literately one. Since the DD wasn´t sentient, however she had still the personality of the 33S.

But despite that the outcome was a completely new form of an AI. A new life form. In many ways exactly what he and his partners were always interested in.

_Mega Tokyo, before the private residence of genom vice president Taiko_

Three Knight Sabers were on their way through the town. Sylia and Priss were on their motorroids, Nene was following close behind. As they were coming close to their destination. Two 12B boomer guards were approaching them and going into attack.

This time the Knight Sabers were better equipped and knew what was coming. They transformed the motorroids into battlesuit form and started to fight. The two boomers were dispatched in a matter of seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The Knight Sabers are attacking the Mansion. Why? Have they found out that I am responsible for the last boomer assaults, but how?" Megumi Taiko was asking one of her boomer bodyguards. He didn´t give her an answer. She hadn´t expected one either.

"It doesn´t matter. Go and fight them off. Kill them if you have the chance. I don´t care what the chairman thinks", she told the group of five 55C boomers, she had assembled. The boomers run to help the guards on the outside who were already fighting the Knight sabers.

Taiko wasn´t feeling well. How did they find it out? She asked to herself. Or were the Knight Sabers simply attacking her because she worked for genom? No matter, her boomers would kill them tonight and then she and her allies would take care of Quincy.

Outside the Sabers had already taken care of four 12B´s as the other boomers came to help them. They had now to deal with the five new boomers and three remaining 12B.

In some distance from the battlefield stood a limousine. The driver was communicating with someone.

"Yes Miss Madigan, the Knight Sabers are already attacking Miss Taiko´s Mansion."

"Good", came the answer, "that will make it easier for us.

Priss and Sylia were fighting one of the combat boomers and shooting several of their spear like projectiles into him. As the boomer charged at Priss, she jumped over his head. As she was in the air, she hit him with her knuckle bombers and destroyed his head. This made it easy for Sylia and Nene to finish him off. But at the same time the Sabers were attacked by the other boomers, who managed to land a number of hits on them. The Knight Sabers on the other Hand were attacking one boomer after the other, concentrating their fire on one and destroying them one by one.

It was only the question which side would go down first.

_AD Police central_

Leon McNichols was talking to the forensic expert, who had just finished the examination of the body of the 33C that had attacked them yesterday. He could barely believe some of the things he had heard.

"You are telling me that someone had mentally lobotomised a boomer?" Leon asked the man incredulous.

"Yes you see the central processor of this 33C was manipulated in a way that suppressed the higher mental functions", the forensic answered him.

33C boomers were especially designed and programed for personal protection or assassinations. Attacking people legally or not was practically a part of their job. The idea that someone would temper with their minds before sending them on an assault mission was absurd in Leon´s opinion.

"But why, the 33C are created to be assassins. Why would someone turn one of them into a zombie for an attack?"

"The 33C are assassins but they are not suicidal. They actually have a highly developed sentience and are self aware enough to **try** to stay alive during a mission." He pointed out the last half of the sentence.

"You mean the boomer was never meant to survive, someone changed her into the equivalent of a suicide bomber." Leon began to understand.

"So this boomer was reprogramed to attack us and fight to the death."

"Yes and all information's that could lead us to the one who sent her was destroyed along. The CPU was completely burnt out then the boomer was destroyed."

"So there are no traces left?" After Leon had asked this question Daley came in.

"Leon we get a message from chopper 003. It says that the Knight Sabers are attacking the home of a genom executive", he informed Leon.

While the Knight Sabers didn´t like the genom company in the slightest, the were not known for attacking employes of them for no reason. Had they found out anything?

"If the Knight Sabers are attacking, it is probably for a good reason. We should better go and keep an eye on this. OK march out", he called all of them.

"By the way Daley. Have you seen Nene?"

"No I think she is off duty right now", Daley told him.

"Of course." Leon smiled.

Meanwhile the Knight Sabers were still fighting. There were only two 55C and one 12B left but the Sabers were already very worn out too. Their combat suits had taken heavy damage and they themselves were not longer in the best condition either. Sylia had a broken arm and Nene was bleeding from a deep cut in her stomach. Both sides were at the limit of their strength. Sylia was ready to order the retreat. It was not worth it to risk the life of one of them only to take Taiko out.

The had probably already reached what they wanted anyway and tiped the AD police and genom off. They would simply get out of here now and the others would take care of the rest. In that moment the worst that Sylia could have thought off happened. Ten more combat boomers appeared and activated their weapons.

The new combat boomers aimed their weapons and fired. After a few moments their targets were completely destroyed under their combined fire,

Leon and Daley were with a few squads of cops on the way to Taiko´s mansion as they were contacted by the central.

"Leon can you hear me?" It was Naoko.

"Yes what is it?" Leon answered her.

"You will not believe it but we had just been contacted by someone from genom. They claim that they have proof that an officer from their company is involved in the Youshihara massacre and responsible for the last boomer assaults." Leon thought it had been enough surprises for one day but that genom would help them to expose one of their own corrupt executives.

"Let me guess who that officer is. The one the Sabers are attacking right now right?" He knew it.

"Yes vice president Taiko."

"Good tell them to send us that proof", he told Naoko.

"We are already on the way."

_Mansion of Megumi Taiko_

Sylia and the others looked at the boomers who had just helped them. The ten 55C had destroyed the other boomers who had been guarding the house.

"Why are you helping us?" Sylia asked.

"Yes were you not supposed to fight **against **us?" Priss threw in.

"We are here to arrest vice president Taiko", one of the boomers told them.

"And we are the next?" Sylia asked this question calmly on the outside.

"No the company sees no reason to remove you and your team." With that the boomers lifted off the ground and left.

Inside the building Taiko had just seen on the surveillance monitors that her guards had been eliminated by a group of other boomers. Genom must have found out about her, she thought. They were after her. She heard someone entering the room.

"Miss Taiko we have something to discuss." She knew that voice, Madigan.

"What are you doing here? Is this some sort of internal fight in the company?" She asked.

"No not in the slightest. This is actually to preserve the company. We have proof that you have sold the boomers who are responsible for the massacre in Youshihara and that you started the boomer rampages in the last weak", Madigan answered her.

"This is ridiculous. You can not frame me for something like this. You only want to find a sacrificial lamb right? You are to incompetent to find the real terrorists and now you are accusing me to save your own head."

Kate Madigan didn´t ever react to the accusations.

"We have examined the boomer who was shot down in Youshihara. We have found out that you have sold this one, just as the one who had run amok five days ago", she told her causally.

"That is impossible, there was no boomer shot down in Youshihara. The chairman said…"

Taiko realised suddenly and couldn´t speak anymore.

"Yes exactly", Madigan answered her. "The chairman said."

Taiko dropped her gaze. She had just realised that she had been played fron the beginning.

"Further we have found out that you have been selling boomers and military equipment for two years to customers who don´t exist", Madigan continued.

"If you don´t have to say something for yourself I advice that you wait for the AD police." In the background they started to hear the police sirens.

_Knight saber headquarters_

"They simply let us go", Nene pointed out.

"Yes can you believe it." Priss was less than happy. "They obviously thought we were unimportant."

"We were fighting genom since years and they simply let us go. That shows how much of a threat they think we are."

Despite that she was happy to be still alive, Priss was angry about the fact that genom obviously didn´t even take them honestly after all they have done.

A few metres behind them Mackie was sitting and watching the news.

"See it from that direction Priss", Sylia replied, "we were the ones who stopped Largo last year and that after he destroyed three genom towers and the research centre and today we did the most of the work to take a rouge executive out. Like it or not, sometimes we and genom are at the same side."

"You mean they let us go because they think we are alive more useful to them than dead. You know how I think about genom. I don´t know if I like that much better."

Sylia knew exactly what Priss meant. She had as much reason to hate genom as Priss.

Sylia looked at the Tvset. The speaker was just talking about the events of today.

"With the help of the genom company, it was revealed that the former genom vice president Megumi Taiko had illegally supplied the boomers used in the destruction of the town Youshihara to a terrorist group. The evidence delivered by genom also proofs that she was responsible for the two boomer assaults in the last week, that had cost the life's of 14 police officers and five civilians. It proofs further that she had been linked with the terrorists for at least two years and was supplying them with genom goods.

What is also been investigated now is a possible involvement of Taiko in the death of her predecessor Paul Smith and his wive. Vice president Taiko was arrested today by the AD Police with the help of genom. According to various sources the vigilant team known as the Knight Sabers was also helping in the arrest."

_Genom Tower_

Quincy sat in his office. He was talking on his phone.

"Yes Miss Taiko was really responsible for the last terrorist acts ans she was deeply involved in the destruction of the town Youshihara. What is to bad is that the terrorists had obviously already cut all strings with her and are now out of sight."

Quincy was in a much better mood when at any point in the last week.

"It has helped our company much that we were helping in the investigation. I am sure our image will become much better now", Quincy informed the unknown person he was speaking to.

"On the other hand I fear that Taiko could still become a problem. She knows to much about the inside workings of our company that can never get out", he pointed out. "Taiko had repaid the company for the damage she had made to it. Now it is time to take care of the problem she could become. Contact our friends in AD police", Quincy ordered.

"With the number of cops who had died through her actions it will not be hard to find someone who is willing to do that for us."

_Knight saber headquarters_

"And you tell me that she knew that you were one of the Knight Sabers?" Sylia asked Nene.

"Yes but she promised me not to tell it to anybody and now she is dead and can not do it anyway. I don´t know how to feel about it." Nene was sitting in her chair and let her arms hang down.

"Believe me we all know how you are feeling", Sylia said to her.

A thread to their organisation was gone, Sylia told herself. But for that a innocent woman was dead. That was not worth it.

"Do you know when Linna will be back?" Nene asked then suddenly.

"She will be back up in a few days, but not in a suit for another week at least", Sylia informed her.

"Good", Nene answered, "I have now to go to the memorial service for the killed cops." Nene was about to go.

"You two should always remember one thing", Sylia told Priss and Nene.

"If one person can find out about one of us, others can too. We have to be far more careful in the future."

_AD Police central, prison block, one day later_

Megumi Taiko was sitting in her cell and waited for things to happen. She hoped for a time that her partners would help her, but she realised it was hopeless. This people lived by the philosophy of the "survival of the fittest" and she had completely failed. There was nothing left to hope for her.

She realised that someone was approaching her cell.

"Hello Miss Taiko. Chairman Quincy has told me to give a message to you", someone said to her.

_Knight saber headquarters_

Sylia, Priss, Nene and Mackie had just been seeing another newsflash.

Taiko was dead. The authorities claimed that it was suicide.

"Suicide? Bullshit." Priss said what everyone was thinking.

"Genom helped to take her in to deliver someone who is guilty and made themselves look better."

"She was guilty Priss", Sylia replied.

"That doesn´t mean that the rest of the company are angels."

Everyone knew what Priss was telling was true to some point.

"Yes you are right. Quincy found someone to place the entire guilt on and bring himself out of the critique", Sylia explained.

"And the people who were standing behind Taiko? They have cut off all connections to them and erased all their traces. Neither AD police or genom **or** us have a real chance to find them right now", she described the situation to the others.

"This is not over now."


End file.
